


Ad Vitam

by BePassionate24



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bamon, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Brothers, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crossover, F/M, Klaroline, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Sexual Content, Stelena, Vampire Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePassionate24/pseuds/BePassionate24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. All Supernatural. Ten years have gone by since Kai caused destruction in Mystic Falls, leaving the city changed forever and allowing the arrival of a new breed of evil to come into town. With the spell that linked Bonnie and Elena's lives together now broken after a chain of unfortunate events. Will Damon and Stefan ever be close again? How will Stefan and Elena rebuild their shattered relationship? How will Bonnie adjust to her new life? What happens when Caroline goes in search of Klaus Mikaelson to help save a dark and evil Bonnie from herself? (Stelena, Bamon, Klaroline, Mabekah. Mentions of Steroline & Delena)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey all! So, this is my new story that was requested by the awesome Sam McKenney on twitter. Thank you, Sam and I hope it's kind of what you had in mind!**

**All the characters in it will be supernatural and I will be doing a bit of a crossover into "The Originals" because the story will include Klaus in it as well. As well as some other characters as we go further into the story. This story will mostly focus on the relationships between Stelena,Bamon,Klaroline, Mabekah. However, there will be mentions and moments of Damon/Elena and Stefan/Caroline. Please bear with me since this is my first ALL SUPERNATURAL story and it is loosely based off of the ending of S6 and the start of S7 of TVD, with my own twists and ideas of course.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you all like it and thanks so much for reading!**

**Follow me on twitter at: BePassionate_24 for updates.**

* * *

**Ad Vitam: Prologue**

_Present day Mystic Falls._

**-Stefan-**

I loved her. Years ago. Looking at her now feels like it was centuries or ions ago when I had professed my love to her inside of her bedroom when Elena was just a normal teenage girl and I was pretending to be nothing more than just a normal teenage guy. Yet, in reality I was a man with a slew of secrets and a past that I had wanted nothing to do with. A past that made me regret so many things in my long agonizing life. Katherine Pierce had started the feud between my brother and I. Katherine. She had changed our lives forever and maybe it was the way Elena looked like Katherine that drew Damon and I to her at first. Yet, as the months went on, we both realized that Elena Gilbert was uniquely different in so many ways. She was kind and loving. She was simply a beautiful soul. She was nothing like the monster Katherine had portrayed for years to be.

The machines beep as her vitals go up and my eyes lift to see the color return to her face. "I've never seen anything like it." An older looking doctor says as she walks in and smiles up at me, noticing that I've been here for hours waiting for Elena's eyes to flutter open and still nothing seems to be happening.

"They've given her the nickname of sleeping beauty. There's nothing physically wrong with her. Brain activity seems normal, her vitals seem good. None of us around here can figure find out what in the world is wrong with this young woman." She adds on, giving me a saddened look as she realized that my hand is cupping Elena's, my thumb rubbing the top of it. A slow circular motion, a few movements to the right and then to the left, hoping that it stirs a reaction out of her.

"It's almost like she needs a kiss from her prince charming or something." She remarks as I turn around to hear a deep belly laugh coming from her and notice my older brother, Damon standing just feet away from us and smirking his usual smile at me and the doctor. "Tried that already. She still hasn't woken up." He admits, tilting his head to the side and signaling for me to exit the hospital room as I close the door behind me and leave Elena with the doctor and incoming nurse.

"Have you heard from Bonnie lately? I can't get a hold of her and with our mother and her minions running around town like loose unpredictable cannons. I'm starting to get a little worried about her." Damon tells me with a cautionary tone of voice as I shake my head. To be honest, ever since we brought Elena into the hospital and watched Alaric bury his wife and unborn baby. The whereabouts of Bonnie and Matt have gone a little under the raider.

"Wasn't Caroline here a while ago?" Damon asks me, watching as I nod my head. "Caroline and I talked about things for a bit. She might actually still be around the hospital since we were interrupted." I comment while clearing my throat as Damon glances up at me, taking a seat on one of the benches that's in the hospital's hallway. "So, what's going on with that?" He asks me as I bite my lower lip, looking out past my brother and inside of Elena's room.

"I told her that I'd wait for her, Damon. I don't know what we are. But, it could be something." I tell him, feeling as if I'm betraying Elena a little bit. However, I'm not going to deny that I've began to fall for Caroline in more than a "just friends" type of way. So, I remind myself that we've both moved on. At least, we've been trying to do just that lately. Then Jo and Alaric's wedding had happened, Elena and Damon seemed fairly happy together. Right before the destruction hit. I can still hear the screaming in my ears, the loud booming sound of glass shattered around us and Damon helplessly calling out my name as we both watch the girl we love, begin to fade away in front of us.

Shaking the memory from my mind, I attempt to concentrate on the here and now aspect of everything going on around me. "We need to find Bonnie and Matt. We need to make sure that everyone's okay and alive." I tell Damon hurriedly, watching as he gets up and turns back around to give me a perplexed look after looking through the large glass window in front of us and into Elena's room. "Do you think she'll be okay? Do you think that she'll survive this?" He asks me with an anguished tone, pacing the floor and glancing back at me every so often as if I have an answer to what's wrong with her. I shake my head, unsure of the outcome myself. Damon's dark blue eyes search my green gaze while I look away. I can't think straight, my mind flooding with ways that we can save her and everyone else we love. Yet, I'm at a loss for words.

"Kai's dead and she's still not waking up." Damon comments more so to himself, collapsing on the cool laminate ground as I slide my body down beside his, placing my hand against my brother's shoulder. We're both silent for a long time. Neither of us speaking and simple reflecting upon our situation. Elena's in a coma, Bonnie and Matt are missing, Caroline's vanished somewhere inside of the hospital, Tyler, Jo and Liv are probably all dead and it's because of Kai Parker and our mother.

My mother. Lily Salvatore. A monster. A ripper.

The thought of her words to me rattle my bones as I close my eyes and lean my head back. Lily never loved Damon and I. She was all too consumed and selfish to ever know what love was or is. Exhaling deeply, I turn towards Damon as I place my hand against his arm. "She never loved us, Damon. Lily finally got what she wanted and she never loved us..." My voice cracks at the memory of her words and the realization that all she had ever wanted was to be reunited with her family of vampire witches in which she had found to be a group of people who were more important than her own sons whom had ached for her, mourned for her nearly our whole lives.

"I know." Damon swallows, a thickness in the tone of his voice can be heard as he too leans his head back against the wall and closes his eyes for a moment. Neither of us say anything more. We just sit there, in the middle of the busy hallway, listening as a multitude of victims to Kai's destruction come flooding in and wondering how either of us had gotten to this point in our lives.

* * *

**-Elena-**

" _You've got to be kidding me. Someone, anybody please look at me!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs and everyone around me is moving so fast that they don't even notice that I'm in the middle of the hospital hallway in my gown and out of bed, begging for someone to tell me what's going on._

_I'm trapped in my own body. A prisoner of my own existence._

" _Am I dead?" Seems to be the question that has been playing in my mind for hours now as I hear a loud exhale and a snarky filled familiar tone behind me. Her high heels clicking against the hospital laminate floor give her away instantly before she even utters a word. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." She says with a disgusted tone of voice and a smirk, forcing me to pivot towards her as she fluffs up her hair and then adds in with a bright grin. "Hello buttercup. Long time no see."_

" _Katherine." I softly whisper out her name in disbelief as she nods her head, taking a step forward. The moment between us in the hallway now is very reminiscent of the time when I had first met her in the Salvatore boarding house living room. Although, this time. Katherine Pierce looks like she's been through the ringer a time or two._

" _Are we dead?" I ask her, trying to make sense of it all in my jumbled brain. Inhaling sharply Katherine looks down at the ground and then runs her fingers through her hair before she shakes her head. "Not exactly, Elena. You see..." Her voice trails off as she takes a seat on one of the benches in the hallway as I notice nurses and doctors all walking past us as if we don't even exist._

_Katherine licks her bottom lip as she leans back into her seat, crossing her legs over one another as she finally concludes. "We're in purgatory, Elena. I'm stuck between heaven and hell. And for some god awful reason, you're here with me too. You're totally not my first choice of people to be in hell with. But, at least I'm not alone anymore."_

_She watches me, trying to process it all. But, I can't seem to focus on her words. I'm too determined to get the hell away from her and out of here. "I shouldn't be here….I-." Lifting her hand up, Katherine rolls her eyes as she cuts me off quickly while she lets out a laugh. "Funny. I shouldn't be here either. But, thanks to Bonnie. I've been to hell and back, literally." She winks, pursing her lips together when she states. "No pun intended."_

" _How do we get out of here?" I ask her, watching as Katherine spins a strand of her hair in between her fingers while_ _she ignores my question with a shrug of her shoulders and asks one of her own. "I have a better question. How are you even here? I thought you were a vampire...Am I missing something?"_

_I close my eyes, shaking my head as I remember how much Katherine's missed. "I'll give you the short version to speed things up. There was another version of the cure, Damon gave it to me. I drank it and then Kai Parker who is a serial killer blew up Alaric's wedding and I got injured as a human again. Now, I apparently can't wake up. So, I'm here with you." Katherine drops her hand out from her hair as she gawks at me for a minute._

" _There was another cure and Damon gave it to you? How romantic." She states, rolling her eyes as she pushes herself up from the chair she's been sitting in. Katherine walks past me while_ _she leans against the wall, pointing out in front of her as she exhales deeply. I watch her cross her arms over her chest as she glances down at the ground while_ _I follow her gaze. "What's going on Katherine? Why am I still here and why am I not waking up?" I ask her with a concerned tone in my voice. I'm starting to get scared and worried more than I was before as I notice my limp and lifeless body laying in the hospital bed._

_Katherine uncrosses her arms, giving me a sorrowful glance when she finally says. "Remember? You can't wake up until Bonnie dies, Elena. So, until your best friend is dead. Then, you'll be here with me."_

_I swallow the lump in my throat, remembering the sacrifice that Bonnie has to make in order for me to reawaken. It breaks my heart into a million pieces as Katherine sighs out a breath before grinning a little when she asks. "I think it's a fair trade to be honest. I mean, you win some and you lose some." She adds in just to make the realization of our situation sting a bit more._

_Pivoting on my heels, I glare at her. "This isn't funny, Katherine. It's a life or death situation. It means that Bonnie and I will never see each other again. It means that she's going to give up her life for mine! That isn't fair nor is it a good thing." I comment, tears welling up into my eyes as Katherine shrugs her shoulders a bit and nods. I watch her get up from her chair and walk over to me, placing her hand on to my shoulder as she stares me straight in the eyes and says. "Elena, I've become numb to death and people dying around me. I suppose it's because I've lost too many that I've loved. So, excuse me if I don't sympathize well with your predicament here." Katherine takes a step back, licking her bottom lip as I close my eyes. I don't feel right, something suddenly doesn't feel right and my vision is starting to become blurry while Katherine keeps talking. Her words jumble together as my mind tries to catch up with what she's saying I feel myself slipping away. "Katherine! Something isn't right.." I comment in a worried tone, my voice sounding distant to my own ears as my eyes try to focus on her already fading silhouette. "You don't look so good." She states in an observant tone, tilting her head to the side as she keeps vanishing in front of me._

" _Elena?" I hear her question my name as I gasp for a breath. But, no air comes into my lungs. I feel like I'm drowning. I feel like I can't catch a break as my body becomes tingly and numb. Inhaling sharply, I exhale deeply after a few minutes. I don't know how long I've been gone, I don't even remember what exactly happened since I essentially went comatose. Although, I do know that something isn't right. In the pit of my stomach, something doesn't feel right. I watch Katherine take a step towards me, placing her cool hands against my cheeks while she calmly states. "You're adjusting to all of this. I understand. But, don't worry. I'll help you with it, I promise. After all, we're family."_

* * *

**-Caroline-**

"Caroline, we need to talk about all of this." Stefan catches me off guard as I pass by him in the hallway of the hospital. He's clearly been looking for me because his face looks filled with concern when he finds me sitting all alone in a waiting room that's half way across the hospital. I'm trying to avoid all of it. My feelings, all of my emotions for our situation, for him and for whatever we could be.

" _I'll wait for you..."_ His words from before flood my mind as I exhale deeply and turn back around to face him. I hear him shuffling his feet. The moment he turns to me, his hands are in his pockets, his feet spread apart and his eyes are watery. "I don't know what to do, Caroline….I know that I shouldn't be talking to you about her after everything between us. However, I can't talk to Damon about it." He admits as I nod, taking a step towards him.

I remind myself that I'm his best friend. That I'm someone who has feelings for him so deep that I feel as if I'm drowning in them. Although, at the moment. Stefan doesn't need a lover. He needs a friend, someone who understands his love for Elena.

Stefan watches me take his hands into mine, gliding my thumbs across the top of them as I state. "Listen to me, you can talk to me about everything and anything. I don't mind." That's when he exhales and leans into me. I can feel the tears streaming down his face as he crocks out. "I can't watch her die, Caroline. What if she never wakes up? What are we going to do then?"

I place my arms around him, holding him against me as I run my fingers through his hair. "Everything is going to be okay, you know that. Just give it time, Stefan." Sniffling, he takes a step back as he looks me directly in the eyes. "Caroline, I meant what I said to you. I will wait for you. But, you also need to understand that I need some space now too."

"I know." I reply to him, giving him a half smile with a look of understanding. I know that he's going through a rough time and as I watch him move past me without anymore than just a saddened glance, I realize that whatever is going on between us will have to be put on hold until we have more time to discuss our lingering feelings for each other.

* * *

**-Bonnie-**

"Matt!" I'm screaming his name as the plumes of smoke surround us, causing me to choke out my words. "Matt! Where are you!" I cough out, choking on my own breathing as I step over some of the rubble from the beams that have fallen on to the ground. I can't seem to see much because there's this haziness around the room and people are still screaming, hoping someone comes and saves them. I know for a fact that Caroline, Stefan, Elena and Damon are all at the hospital. However, I don't know where Tyler or Matt are at all. I haven't seen them in hours and I'm starting to become worried about their safety.

A deep belly laugh is heard from across the room as I look down at Kai's head that's rolled on to the middle of the floor, his body somewhere discarded in the rubble. My stomach twists and turns as the high heels on her feet stop and she steps on a shard of bloodied glass. "Well, that's a shame that you're still alive." Lily Salvatore hisses out, moving over to me at a rapid rate of speed. Her eyes are a darkened forest green, the veins underneath her eyes are evident with a look of hunger upon her moistened lips.

"Lily, please." I beg, attempting to cover up my gushing wounds as she tilts her head to the side, staring at me through gritted teeth. "Didn't Damon Salvatore save you from this mess?" She questions as I groan, nodding. I came back into the building later on in an attempt to try and find Matt because I was concerned for him. Now, I'm realizing how much of a mistake it was.

"I came back to find a friend." I confess, my eyes stinging with tears as I look up at her. My mind is telling me to run, to escape this hell hole as my heart screams that I should have stayed where Damon had been keeping me protected, telling me that I shouldn't comeback to the venue under any circumstances. Although, my feet. They're frozen in place and I can't move. I try too as she smirks at me with a devilsih grin. Honestly, that's exactly what Lily Salvatore is- the devil in disguise with an agenda way bigger than any of us can anticipate.

"Well," Lily pauses with a small insatiable look in her twinkling green gaze. She waves her hand in the air. I try once more to move and then she snaps her fingers together, looking around the room. "You can't run from me, Bonnie." Sighing, she moves to touch my skin. Lily runs her finger over my cheek, wiping the dripping flood off of my forehead. I watch her eyes become crimson red as she places the tip of her finger which is covered in my moist blood into her mouth, nearly moaning out a pleasurable sound as she licks it off.

"Please, Lily. Don't kill me. Please, don't do this." I'm begging for my life, with my legs glued to the ground and my heart racing a million miles a minute. I don't realize it at first. But, as I turn my head and try to clear my mind. I can hear her _'family'_ chanting harmonious spells together, which in turn make me feel weaker and weaker. My blood feels like it's cooling, my skin feels like it's on fire.

"What are you doing to me?" I sob out in pain, feeling lightheaded as they approach closer and she takes another step towards me, her green hungry filled eyes reappearing stronger than before.

Lily pauses for a moment, licking her bottom lip and in a casual tone she states. "I'm making sure that you'll live an eternity on my side. I need more allies in this crappy little town. So, a Bennett witch is perfect to add to the mix." With those words, I watch her bite into her wrist as she forces her blood down my throat. I know what's coming next as she cracks her knuckles and tells her clan to stop their chanting while she focuses in on me, her blood dripping down my chin.

"Say goodbye, Bonnie." She states in a distant and horrifying tone of voice as she takes her hands and wraps them around my neck. With one fell swoop, I can hear my neck snap and I feel my heart stop. That's when I know, everything is about to change. Everything I've ever known will be destroyed because of the monster that I've now become.

I don't remember much when my eyes open, hours later. However, I do feel the ache as my eyes dilate and my gums begin to throb. That's when I know what happened. Refocusing on the room, I notice Lily crouched down beside me, smiling even wider than she was before as I choke out with a hesitant tone. "You snapped my neck and fed me your-." She cuts me off, lifting a finger up in the air as she states with a gleeful smile. "That's right, Bonnie Bennett. I killed you. And now, you're in transition."

* * *

**A/N: More things will be explained later on..I promise. Also,this story will have a darker theme and will be M rated. Please feel free to let me know what you think about it because I will only keep writing it if I get enough people interested in reading more. Thanks!**

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU.Loosely based off of S7. Ten years have passed since Kai caused destruction in Mystic Falls, leaving the city changed forever & allowing the arrival of a new breed of evil. With the spell that linked Bonnie & Elena's lives together broken after a chain of unfortunate events. How will everyone be changed forever? (Stelena,Bamon,Klaroline) Mentions of Steroline & Delena.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews on this story! As I said, things will be explained throughout flashbacks for the most part. Also, this is an all supernatural TVD fanfiction based off of AU Season 7.

Follow me on twitter at: BePassionate_24

Thanks for reading & enjoy!

Ad Vitam- Chapter One

10 years later….

Bonnie

"Congratulations! You've made it on the front page of the Mystic falls newspaper and the New York times. Currently your beautiful face is circulating nation wide." He tosses the newspapers on the table and smirks at me, taking a long drawn out drag of his cigarette. Damon takes a seat next to me, licking his lips as he wipes a smudge of blood from the side of his mouth. "I like you like this." He comments with a smug smile, turning towards me as I roll my eyes. "I could kill you in my sleep." I'm smiling, devilishly as I say it.

Damon laughs a little too, shaking it off. "Three years of us together and you still haven't done that. You know, carebear wants to fix you." Sliding my body off of the seat next to him, I turn away from him. Why the hell does everyone in this town think I have a problem?

Snatch. Feed. Delete. That's what I've learned and that's what I've been doing. Until now, when Damon's at the grill, staring at the mass carnage of dead bodies in front of him.

"Is that why you're here? Is that why you tracked me down, 30 miles outside of Mystic Falls?" I comment, tossing the newspaper back at him as my left hand goes to grab my purse and Damon slams his hand down upon mine, gripping on to my wrist.

"You slaughtered a group of hippies in the woods, Bonnie. As much as you think you have this whole thing under control. You don't." My eyebrows raise as I turn back to face him, placing my thin fingers against his chest while I spit out. "And, you're here to teach me?" Rolling my eyes and taking a step back, I scoff at him. "Since when did you become the saint of fixing things? I'm not broken, Damon. Newsflash, I'm not Elena, I don't need to be fucking fixed. By the way? How is she doing? You know, I heard being resurrected from the dead can do horrors to your psyche."

"Wait? That's right. I died, became a vampire and Elena is still a sleeping beauty. Which, none of you can seem to wake up. To be honest," I drag my finger against the blood stained bar counter as I look Damon in the eyes and lick of the dripping crimson from my fingertip. "Maybe she's better off sleeping. I mean, so many things have changed. Matt's dead. Caroline's off on some soul searching journey in New York. Your brother is a total fucked up mess. But, then..There's you. You should be where Stefan is right now and instead, you're here..Reigning me in like cattle."

"Bonnie, Elena's awake. She's been awake for a little over a week now. And, if you don't want me here. All you could have done, is said so." He tells me, gripping his hand tighter as I turn around quickly. We're so close that I can feel his breath against my cheek.

"Fuck you, Damon. I don't need you or anyone else." I can feel his chest expand. We're toe to toe as he stares me down and with an even harsher tone. He grabs a hold of my shoulders and states with a beyond pissed off expression. "You're in hell and I'm not going to leave you. You helped me at my lowest point and I am going to help you. Come home with me." His eyes are begging me. But, his words are lies. I can tell. I've seen that look a million times, right when he's about to coax someone into one of his games.

"No." I say it loudly enough, against his trembling lips for good measure as I kiss them one last time and push away, running my teeth over my bottom lip and tasting the metallic taste of blood from my recent victims in my mouth.

"You're off the rails. A witch-vampire-ripper with a darkened soul is only going to get you killed. Now, come home with me so that I can teach you things you need to know about this whole process." I can't stop smiling at the memories that fill my mind and I think he can see it too as I use my new vampire speed to reach him. Damon looks perplexed and confused when I lift his chin with my fingertip so that we're eye level. His dark saddened blue eyes brighten a bit, for a brief second as he looks me over.

"I miss the old you." He tells me sincerely, looping a piece of my hair between his fingertips as leans towards my ear and whispers ever so softly. "Come back to me, Bon. I can't do this without you. I love you. I need you."

The moment that Damon takes a step back, I laugh in his face. Grinning devilishly as I comment with a sly smile. "Don't pretend like you don't like me like this. Damon, you like a little danger. You always have. So, I'm sorry if I don't give a shit anymore. I'm sorry because I don't love you anymore either." Within a blink of an eye, I'm gone and as his words linger in my mind, I shake them off. Reminding myself that feelings equal weakness and humanity. Feelings equal caring and I don't want to do any of that right now. Because all I want to do is be free. I just want to be free.

Stefan

"Slow the hell down, Caroline!" I shout at her, watching as she's weaving through lanes on the freeway.

"I am going to fucking murder whoever did this to her!" Caroline stammers out, she's been driving from New York to Virginia like a total maniac for the last hour and I think my fingers have turned blue from clutching the arm rest for too long. I'm starting to regret ever deciding to meet up with her in New York.

"It was my mother, Caroline. Believe me. Damon and I have tried. We can't kill her, remember?" Caroline's foot slows off of the gas pedal a little as she remembers that we can't kill Lily Salvatore and that she's a lot older than either of us.

"Right." Caroline pauses for a moment, laughing while feeling a little foolish.

"One of my best friend's is trying to piece her life back together after being asleep for 10 years and the other one is a fucking monster, tearing people up without any regrets. How wonderful!" I watch her shoulders slump in defeat as she slows the car down and takes the first exit she see's. Caroline stops us near a rest stop and jumps out of the car, crying.

"We can't save neither of them! Can we?" She asks, tears rolling down her cheeks as I lean against the hood of the car, grabbing a hold of her hand. Things haven't been the same for her and I since Elena woke up just a little over a week ago. Things haven't been the same for any of us.

"Caroline. Bonnie just needs some time to adjust and Elena will remember everything over time. Now, please. Can we get back into the car and keep driving back home to Mystic Falls?" I ask her, watching as she pushes herself off the hood of the car and throws her hands up into the air. She's mad at herself, maybe at me too. She watches me run my hand over my face as I exhale deeply and just as I turn to go back towards the car. Caroline shouts out my name and asks. "You and I have ran our course in this relationship, haven't we?"

I freeze in place. My hand drops away from the door handle as I glance over at her without saying a word and simply nodd. Yes, Caroline. We have. I think to myself as I get into the car and watch as she walks out to the empty field and screams out loud. I just stand there without comforting her, watching her heart slowly break. Watching the girl I once loved, shatter into a million little pieces.

Elena

"Hello, Elena." A soft voice is heard in my hospital bedroom as I turn to my side and look over, trying to focus my attention on the silhouette near my bedside.

I'm scared, shaking even as she places her hand on to my shoulder and smiles a little. "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. I promise that I'm not." I open my mouth, attempting to speak. But, I can't remember what I was going to say- that's been happening a lot lately. I can't remember much of anything. Mostly things from my childhood and early years of high school. I remember everything up until my Sophomore year of high school and then that's when everything else is a little blank and lately my visitors haven't been much of a help. They're mostly people from when I was a little girl and from around the time my parents died. I remember that. My mind remembers that really well.

"My name is Genevieve. We've never met before. But, I have read a lot about you." She tells me, leaning back into her seat as she crosses her long olive colored legs across one another and she smiles a little while adding in. "Petrova is my last name, in case you are curious. I'm a close relative of Katherine's. Your anscestor."

"None of that rings a bell. I don't even know who Katherine is." I tell her softly, hearing the rasp in my own voice as she leans forward and grabs a hold of my hand, opening my curled fingers up so that my palm is flat and open. The dark haired mysterious woman places a silver necklace in the palm of my hand and then turns to her right side as I watch her pull out a light colored green journal with a large "E" on it. She hands it to me and tells me to put the necklace around my neck. "It has vervaine in it. This necklace will protect and maybe it'll stir up some of your old memories."

"Has what in it? Why are you telling me all of this? How is any of this relevant to who I am?" Genevieve places her hand onto my shoulder and sighs out deeply. I can hear her mumbling something about how she wishes things hadn't turned out this way and that Kai hadn't done what he did. She must see it though, in my dark brown eyes how confused I am as she says. "Damn it, this isn't good. Damon and Stefan aren't going to like this at all. I was hoping it was just compulsion. But, it looks like you really did get brain damage from the accident that Kai caused. Shit, this is going to be harder than I thought then."

"What? What's going to be harder than you thought. Please, tell me the truth. Please, Genevieve." I'm begging as Genevieve closes her eyes and angrily throws her hands up into the air. "The truth is Elena Gilbert." She begins to say, grabbing my wrist as she points to the small dark mark on my skin. I wince out from pain when she runs her hand over it and exhales deeply. "The truth is that they're coming for you because you've been marked and you're supposed to be six feet under ground. You are supposed to be dead. So, that's why I'm here."

My eyebrows knit together as my confusion subsides a little when she finally confesses. "I'm here to protect you, Elena. I'm your guardian angel."

A/N: How much you all want to bet that Genevieve isn't as "angelic" as she claims? ;)

More to come soon! Please don't forget to leave me a review with your thoughts.


End file.
